


Now All Of Marmora Knows We're Mated

by vrepit_nah



Series: Bottom Lance Week 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Galra Keith (Voltron), Lance is tired of alphas, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Overstimulation, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Possessive Sex, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Public Sex, Smut, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrepit_nah/pseuds/vrepit_nah
Summary: Lance is eyed by several Blade members, and when one comes a little too close to comfort, Keith decides to show them all who Lance truly belongs to.Or: Lance gets fucked in front of the Blades of Marmora, and he likes it.Bottom Lance Week 2020 I don't know which date though.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bottom Lance Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841374
Comments: 12
Kudos: 701
Collections: TQIW_Smut





	Now All Of Marmora Knows We're Mated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always tired of writing post sex conversations and somehow I still write them. And summaries, god I hate summaries.
> 
> Take it anyway.

Lance wakes up to an empty bed, which is okay. It doesn’t hurt but he misses Keith. He wakes up to Keith’s side always cold, and though he knows his boyfriend is the hotshot leader of the BOM after the war, who has duties and shit, it wouldn’t hurt to spend one day in cuddling and waking up to soft kisses early in the morning before having a nice little romp in the sheets.

But! That’s okay because he gets to spend time with Keith today! The Marmora base they’ve settled in for the next two months oversees the rebuilding in that quadrant of four planets, and there are a ton of Blades flying in and out to provide relief. He’s lucky enough to not have a shift today.

Keith told him to meet him in the training room before noon so they can get an hour or two to practise before lunch. Keith is gonna teach him to properly use a blade. He couldn’t activate a Marmora Blade because he doesn’t have Galra genes, and he has tried tricking it to no avail, so he uses a normal blade. Not like he uses it in combat, no, he has his special assault rifle for that.

Despite the Marmora turning into a humanitarian organization, almost every Blade visits the training room to beat up robots, or each other. You can take the Galra out of the fight, but you can take the fight out of the Galra.

So, he rolls out of bed, immediately stiffening at the ache in his lower back and ass. Last night was something, and Keith was… _something_. Lance still can’t _believe_ he’s lucky enough to get railed by… that, phew, _what a dick_.

Bless the Galra genes.

Lance dresses up in the Marmora suit, a nice stretchy material with armour along the arms, legs and chest and back in black material, with purple stripes along the body to signify rank. Lance still doesn’t understand what three strips along his chest means, but Keith has his own set of uniforms that has four stripes and extra material along his shoulders and hips. The suit is skin-tight and if it wasn’t for the armour, Lance would have a nosebleed looking at all the muscular Blades wearing practically painted on suits—and worst of all (or best, depends how you see it), Lance would have zero control the second he sees Keith’s thick ass and thighs in the suit, bouncing with every step. He’s pretty sure there wouldn’t be a second without him groping Keith or shoving him into a closet to feel him up.

So, yes, Lance might’ve felt a little insecure because he’s thin with no curves whatsoever, but the first time he had donned the suit, Keith had manhandled him onto the bed with darkened eyes and growling as he fucked Lance then and there non-stop, barely even taking off the fucking suit. They spent hours tangled in each other until Keith had had his fill, ravaging Lance into a whimpering, drooling mess as he was fucked and licked and bitten. Lance didn’t know it would feel that good, but _fuck_ , Lance still reels when he thinks of that time. Keith never ceases to amaze him, in bed and out.

When Lance steps out of their shared room, he’s met with a sterile smell that sticks to every corner of the base. It’s not too bad, thankfully not the dark grey corridors and ominous purple lights the empire used to use, but these have white or blue walls and yellow lights, and so, he follows a path down the corridor to reach the mess hall, where several of the Blades are already there for a late breakfast.

As Lance strides to the line and picks up his tray, he’s aware of some pairs of eyes on him. He assumes it’s because he’s one of two humans here, and they find it strange, but it’s not like Lance judges them. Most of them wear their masks up. But, all of them are like, two heads taller than him and broad enough to pick him up like he’s a toothpick.

There’s a Blade in front of him serving himself some mashed meat, and a Blade that comes behind him. As the Blade slides his tray near Lance’s Lance stiffens. The Blade’s arm brushes his back lightly.

Lance takes a step forward, nearly made into a Blade sandwich with the way the one behind steps closer and the one in front refuses to move anymore.

He isn’t an idiot, they won’t do anything, even as alarms blare in his head, and he knows he can and will fight his way out of this kind of situation, but Lance gives them the benefit of the doubt, no matter how much his skin feels like it’s crawling.

“Mind moving on?” Lance tries in a friendly tone to the one in front of him. “I’m starving.”

The Blade finally acknowledges him with a nod and moves forward much to his relief. But the one _behind_ …

Lance fumbles a step forward, and instantly, two hands are on him, one at his hip and the other on his shoulder, stabilizing him. He glances back and nods. “Thanks, man.”

The Blade squeezes his hip, making him tense, before dragging his hand down and pulling away.

Lance stares at him incredulously.

Did this guy just cop a feel?

Gulping, Lance hurriedly piles food on his plate without realizing what he was taking until he sits down, and there on his tray beside some bread and fruit is a piece of meat, red raw and oozing blood. His nose wrinkles, and he only eats the bread and the strange fruit.

Despite being a couple minutes early, Lance still decides to go to the training room, where even more Blades are. Some are battling each other with their knives, the others are doing obstacle courses, and some are even learning to shoot—two Blades clumsily holding a rifle as they try aiming for targets.

The shooting range was set up for Lance, mostly, to practice his best skill, but when he shot every single target with dead accurate precision, some Blades were impressed and wanted to learn how to shoot.

And now he’s proudly teaching a couple of sessions once a week for potential Blades. Though Keith made an offhand comment that half of them were less interested in _shooting_ and more interested in the _shooter_.

Keith would always make those sort of comments. It was almost jealous with the way he was saying it, but it made Lance more confused, not knowing what to make of it. Keith knew Lance loved him. They’ve been together for three years, and they’ve even broached the subject of mating.

Keith says he doesn’t want to rush the decision. For Galra, mating is a lifelong commitment. A single bite to the neck and they belong to each other—which very much appeals to Lance, thank you. It’s not like he hasn’t considered marriage either.

His boyfriend always warns him when he’s alone with Blades. While humans don’t really have any dynamics, that is, they can be mates to all alpha, beta, or omega sexes, Lance apparently oozes Omegan traits.

Which, he likes to always argue. Lance sure loves being fucked in the ass, but he also knows he enjoys fucking someone else (Keith) in the ass. However, other alpha Blades do not see it that way. While betas are pretty calm with their mating and courting habits, alphas are terribly needy and always want to display dominance.

Which means absolutely _nothing_ to Lance. He doesn’t get how two guys growling at each other for ten minutes straight solves anything. Even Keith is prone to the occasional growl and he snarls back just as, if not _more_ , viciously, especially when Lance is the subject of said growling. It takes spraying water on them or shooting a laser in the air to break them apart.

It’s annoying at times, but Lance does love Keith’s possessiveness when it comes to other Blades. It makes him feel wanted and happy that his big, bad alpha would fight for him.

Now, however, Lance wishes Keith was here.

Because as he tries training with his sword, several of the Blades look his way. He is taken aback by the attention, the sheer blatant staring as he makes his way to one of the square mats. One Blade even approaches him, their dagger lighting up and transforming into a full blade that glints purple.

“Would you like me to help you?” The Blade asks, voice muffled through the mask.

And well, Keith isn’t here yet, so might as well get a head-start, right? Maybe he can even impress Keith a little. Lance hesitantly nods. “Only for a little. Keith will be here soon.”

“Of course.” The Blade stands behind Lance, and way too quickly without any warning whatsoever, his back is pressed to the large chest and an arm guides Lance’s hand to the sword. “You have to hold it like this.” Large fingers encompass his completely, trapping him and making him stiffen. He looks around for some sort of reprieve, but the other Blades only seem interested, waiting for something, and it sort of makes Lance feel like he’s being preyed upon.

Lance grows still uncomfortably. “Um, you know what? I—I think I’ll go to the shooting range for now.”

The Blade doesn’t budge even as Lance tries worming out of his grip.

Lance squirms, nails digging into that arm around him tightly. The Blade doesn’t even flinch, instead choosing to bend a little, pressing the nose of his mask to Lance’s neck. It’s cold and Lance shudders, elbowing backwards, but it’s like hitting rock. “Dude, let me _go_. I don’t wanna—”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

They both turn to the angry voice and find the door to the training room open, Keith standing there.

Keith looks absolutely livid, his Marmora Blade already glowing and long, pointed at the Blade still touching him. Slowly, his skin begins turning a light shade of purple and his ear extend upwards, and his eyes slit dangerously as he growls, “Don’t fucking _touch_ him.”

The Blade, even through the mask, levels a look at Keith. “He’s not mated. You have no claim over him.” Lance is shoved aside, and he squares the Blade angrily, crossing his arms as he waits for another growling match.

“I don’t need to be claimed,” Lance snaps, but it falls on deaf ears and he fucking knows it’s gonna be another stupid growling session. Stupid fucking alphas and their sheer disrespect. At least some of them control themselves.

Keith stalks forward, a low growl rumbling from deep in his throat, and when his lip curls upward into a snarl, Lance can see the shiny, sharp tip of his canine, as if he’s ready to dig in and rip out someone’s throat.

Lance feels a low heat in his belly, desire curling in him. Keith in any form turns him on, and a Keith looking ready for a rough fuck works faster than most.

But then he sees the claws. Long, sharp, and dangerous, growing from Keith’s fingers as he flexes his Blade. Keith points his sword at the member and says, “You won’t touch him anymore. _None_ of you will come _near_ him.” He swings his sword at the other Blades threateningly, and Lance knows that’s it.

“Okay,” Lance says and steps forward. Keith’s yellow eyes snap to him sharply and he nearly flinches, but he holds his hands up and approaches quietly. “Babe, it’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t,” Keith hisses, glaring at the offending Blade. Despite the disadvantage of height and strength, Lance knows Keith can win a fight against the Galra. “This has been happening from day one, and I’m done. _Come here_.”

The command strikes him like a shock to his nerves, sending heat to his cock. As Keith locks gazes with the Blade, Lance finds himself slowly inching forward and when he’s facing Keith, he nearly shudders at how _vicious_ his boyfriend looks. Keith’s narrow eyes soften for a bare second at him, and Lance is assured that his boyfriend is very much okay with him, but something about his deadly sharp gaze has his stomach coiling in knots.

“On your hands and knees.”

The command is gentle, albeit giving zero room for questioning, and Keith is staring at Lance once more, waiting for him to follow, and this— _this is new_. It’s normal for Keith to be rough in bed, but this side, this dominant, strict side of him that pulls Lance in only to push him to _serve_ has Lance questioning everything he knew about Keith.

Lance’s eyes grow wide. Here? Right in front of everyone? He raises a brow, but one nod from Keith and Lance falls to his knees wordlessly, a breath shuddering out of him as Keith’s eyes darken looking down at him. Lance shuffles to turn around, prop himself on his hands, and arch his back to lift his ass in one smooth, delicious curve that has Keith growling low and hungry behind him.

There are whispers from the Blades. None of them are training, all watching him as he presents himself to Keith, and his face burns with humiliation, but at the same time, his cock is harder than ever, and he wonders how far Keith will go.

Will Keith fuck him in front of everyone?

Lance nearly drools at the idea, of being stripped naked for everyone to see, of being shoved down and fucked so hard in front of everyone. They can see his hole being split by Keith’s cock, pleasuring him, making him whimper and sob and cry, of being claimed by Keith with an audience, so they can all know he belongs to only Keith.

Lance’s lips part on an exhale, high and needy. He’s already quivering in anticipation. Waiting for Keith to take him in front of everyone. He feels… proud, in a fucked-up way.

There’s a thump behind him, and Keith addresses the Blade, just as a palm lands on his ass, squeezing hard and possessively it has Lance squirming and whining. Keith’s voice is a whole octave lower, rasping and hoarse and angry. _“This_ is mine.”

His hand trails up Lance’s body, scraping claws along the thin bodysuit that can give any second, already stretched tight over Lance’s body like cheap spandex. His hand brushes along Lance’s neck and he shivers, eyes fluttering close as Keith’s firm chest is pressed warmly over his back. His chin is gripped and pulled up, so that he can see the Blade towering over him, tense and quiet, eyes roaming over Lance with the short bobs of his head. It’s slightly harder to breathe, but everything Keith is doing is sending Lance into a sudden dreamy haze, full of arousal and _need_ to be _filled_. He needs Keith now.

Breathily, just a murmur, Keith presses his cheek against Lance and says, “This is _mine_. And this—” he nips along Lance’s neck, making the man under him moan softly. “— _this_ is all mine to mark and claim. Lance is not _yours_. He will only kneel for me, isn’t that right, baby?”

Keith grinds his hard cock into his ass, a thrilling friction between material that has Lance choking out a gasp at the throbbing heat, rambling, “Yes, _yes_ , ‘m yours, Keith. All _yours_.”

“Good boy.” It’s whispered in his ear, just for him and Lance moans softly, eyes fluttering close, feeling like he’s on display and it does nothing but make him shaky with arousal.

A noise of protest leaves him as Keith pulls back, but then those claws are gripping the material of his ass that is raised high in the air, and then next thing he hears is a rough, loud _ripping_ of cloth, threads snapping like whips. Cold air hits Lance’s ass that spills out from the hole Keith has torn in his suit, squeezing out from the tight suit desperately.

“Fuck!” Lance shouts in surprise, trembling on his hands. When he glances back, Keith is staring at his ass intensely, those sharp claws running along the soft skin of his cheeks, sparking his nerves on fire. “Need you, Keith, so bad, _f-fuck_.”

“I’m gonna show them whom you belong to,” Keith promises, eyes snapping up to the Blade, who… has a tent in his crotch, and when Lance looks around, most of the Blades are in the same state, leaning forward to watch as Keith toys with his hole, that’s already quite stretched from last night, and when Keith pulls out his cock, Lance fucking knows he’s in for it.

Keith is out to fuck him into oblivion. And god if it isn’t what Lance wants.

The room is cold, but Keith’s cock is warm, dripping slick from the tip, and he drags it along Lance’s hole, wetting it and slipping one finger carefully into Lance, a small squelching sound echoing through the dead silent room.

Lance keens, bucking backwards, knowing he looks like some desperate slut, but who the fuck cares? This will show the Blades that Keith is the only one who can fuck him.

Keith wastes no time. He pushes the head of his cock in slowly, groaning with Lance, and the entire time, he’s staring up at the Blade challengingly. “That’s it, Lance,” Keith coaxes, rubbing a hand along Lance’s spine. “Take me in all the way like a good omega.”

Every Blade rustles at the word, straightening up to pay more attention to how Lance is submissively giving himself up to his alpha but Lance couldn’t care less about it. Instead his name on Keith’s lips has him shuddering, mewling loudly as his nails dig into the mat. “Only you, all for you, Keith,” Lance pants, his toes curling and his body jolting when his prostrate is brushed, feeling so full and good and _hot_. His mouth is gaping open like a fish at the stretch, so wonderful and overwhelming.

And then Keith rests in him, like molten lava, every ridge of his cock against his walls and his balls resting against his ass, _waiting_ , until he suddenly pushes out and rams back in, punching a loud moan from Lance. “ _Ah_ —fuck, Keith!” He gasps, his arms trembling to hold himself up.

Keith mounts him like they’re dogs, and the warm press of his body has Lance shaking like a leaf. Everything is driving him crazy. From the cock pulsing in him hotly to Keith’s breath fanning across his neck, sucking bruises into him, and then Keith says, “So good, _Lance_. Perfect around me, so tight, just for _me_. You should see yourself, pretty on my cock.”

And then, Keith tightens his grip around Lance, and begins pounding into Lance. His hips hit Lance’s ass with loud smacks, pressing fully into him and the force of it stings his cheeks red. It’s desperate and loud—sloppy sounds from the slick dripping from his hole and down his crease, reaching his balls—and Keith is a furnace on his back as he mercilessly knocks the breath out of Lance with each thrust and grunt.

“ _F-Fuck_!” Lance sobs, eyes squeezed shut so hard he can see spots. He clenches tight around Keith’s dick, moaning loud it echoes in the otherwise dead silent room. Keith shifts a little and he hits Lance’s right at his sensitive spot. It sends his back arching, stars exploding in his vision. “There! Keith, Keith, _there_ — _uhh!”_

His face radiates with heat when he realizes some of the Blades are palming themselves. He bites his lip to stifle the moans, but then Keith is biting his neck and murmuring, “Let them fucking hear you. Let them _see_ you. But only I can touch you.” He’s breathing heavily, growl rumbling into a possessive sort of purr that has Lance rutting back into each thrust.

Lance whimpers, pushing back into each thrust, gasping as Keith grinds deep into him, nerves shocking him into crying out loud.

“Keith, Keith, _uhh_ —fuck, _Kei_ — _ithhh_!” Lance sobs, tears pricking at how good it feels to be fucked by Keith’s thick cock, at how he’s being filled and emptied and he’s wide-eyed and flushed when Keith drives his cock straight into his sensitive spot, making him wail loudly.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby,” Keith grunts, nipping his ear, blazing indigo eyes latching onto the Blade above them. “Gonna cum inside you and fill you up, _hm_?” Lance clenches harder as if he doesn’t want to let Keith go. A hand runs up his chest, claws scraping his ribs and nipples, and Lance’s hips stutter, his head falling between his shoulders. “I’m gonna fill you, mark you up and have you _dripping_ of me, so everyone knows who fucked your good little hole.”

Lance whines pitifully, and if it isn’t his imagination, it’s like Keith is going faster, pressing his head down so it hits the mat and pleasure runs all over his body in shudders. He wants to be good, wants to have his insides painted white with Keith, he wants to make Keith cum.

The next long thrust has Lance clenching down, letting his cock drag slowly along his walls. Keith gasps out a raspy sound, claws digging into the skin of his hips as Lance bounces back on his cock.

“Just like that, Lance,” Keith groans. His eyes are half-lidded, drunk on the sensation of Lance’s needy, sopping hole. “ _Fuck_ , you’re sucking me in like a good little omega.”

It reinforces Lance’s need to make his alpha cum. The Blades fucking into their fists are a distant memory, now it’s only them. But it’s so much and he’s already so sensitive, holding back his tears and his orgasm to make Keith reach with him, and he ends up limp on the floor, drooling on the mat as Keith fucks into him. His fingernails dig harder into the soft material of the mat and he tries to get _away_ from the sensation overpowering him, forcing him to reach to his end when he doesn’t want to. He tries crawling away from Keith as he whimpers, body trembling and aching.

“You’re not going _anywhere_ ,” Keith growls, latching onto his waist and dragging him back. Lance wails, tears streaming down his cheeks, scrabbling for purchase but it’s useless as Keith tightens his grip and ruts into him harshly, yanking back Lance’s hips on every thrust. Lance’s ears _ring_ as every smack of their bodies, the squelch between them filthy and crazy hot, has Keith pulling Lance up onto his knees, and Keith reaches in impossibly deeper.

His body is fully on display now, his hot, flushed cock bobbing with every rock of Keith’s hips, and Lance reaches back to squeeze Keith’s ass and goad him on.

“Just a little longer, Lance,” Keith promises into his nape, sucking kisses there, licking up the salty sweat teasing his long neck.

It’s _too much_. He cannot pinpoint a single area that feels so good because his body is bursting with pleasure and he needs, greedy as he is, more. _He wants_ _more_ , and he knows how to get it.

“Fuck, K-Keith, _bite me!”_ Lance chokes, bouncing on Keith’s cock desperately, turning his head slightly to find Keith’s shocked expression. “Please, please, claim me, mate me, Keith, _please_! I-I’m—”

Keith kisses his neck once, and the next time he fills Lance, his teeth sink into Lance’s long neck, a palm pressing into his crotch. Lance screams, frozen stiff as pleasure courses through him, white-hot and earth-shattering as he cums so hard his vision whites out.

Keith suddenly stops, teeth tasting hot metallic blood as he spills into Lance with a muffled whimper, so hard and perfect he can’t move or breathe until Lance whispers, “ _Holy shit.”_

All of the Blades are looking away or leaving in a hurry, and the one Blade that had been feeling up Lance has his head down and is swiftly walking away.

_Keith mated Lance in front of the entire Blade of Marmora._

Keith opens his eyes and detaches his mouth from Lance’s neck, turns him on his back and begins licking lightly at the wound, taking in his scent that only Galra can smell, all done shamelessly even as Lance is staring at him expectantly, cheeks flushed red. He looks debauched and exhausted, his hair mussed and eyes rimmed red.

“I love you,” Keith says, promises, pecking kisses along his neck, running a hand along his face to wipe away his tears. Keith is still in his suit, only his bottom half ripped away as if he couldn’t care to unzip himself open, and his Galran features are slowly receding, claws becoming calloused fingers and skin turning pale.

Lance traces the fading purple skin down Keith’s neck, leaning into his soft touches tiredly. He notices how Keith is taking care of his every need now, tending to his sore muscles with a gentle massage along his thighs, all the while pressing kisses as if he can’t get enough. “That was the best orgasm of my life.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Can we do it again?”

“Probably not in front of the Blades. Kolivan and Krolia are gonna kill me.” Keith presses one last kiss to Lance’s lips. “But thank you. For mating me, Lance.”

Lance grins. “Aw, you wanna marry me.”

“Yes, I do.” Keith stands up and starts to heft a frozen Lance up, using the cloth around his hips to keep him modest, though it’s useless since everyone’s seen them both now.

Lance reboots and snorts. “No, no, don’t think this is a proposal, mister. I’m gonna propose and knock you off your feet. Then only I’ll marry you.”

Keith smiles down at him, feeling butterflies at how endearing Lance is. “Anything you want.”


End file.
